Annoyed, yet happy
by Evil Corn Child
Summary: Inuyasha hates storms, so what would happen if he didn't have to stay outside anymore? What if Kagome convinced her mother to let her have a pet? Please read and review! ::gets a sad look on her face:: please.


Cold, wet , and a little annoyed  
  
All right peoples I'm back ^.^ . Finally I've posted another story.  
  
My Final Fantasy story will have to be temporarily put on hold, because someone deleted that file off my computer, so I've gotta rewrite the whole thing. This story however won't get deleted ^.^ . Now this story should be updated every Saturday, providing I don't get writer's block. Well read and review, Thanks!  
  
Summery: We all know Inuyasha hates rain, and lightening, and everything that has to do with a storm, so what if he didn't have to stay outside anymore? What if Kagome convinced her mother to let her have a pet....... *****************************Chapter One***********************************************  
  
- Inuyasha stood next to the bone eaters well, under the huge tree that was next to Kagome's house. It was dark, and around one or so in the morning. Kagome had been studying at her desk in her room., and was now sitting with her head down on a pile of books.-  
  
-It was storming outside and things with the weather were only getting worse, with every flash of lightening, and every crash of thunder. Lightening lit up the sky, and every time it did Inuyasha cringed, he hated storms. He wouldn't admit it, but storms in Kagome's world scared him. Kagome knew that, but he didn't know she knew. -  
  
- As time wore on Inuyasha looked up after several more times of cringing and noticed that Kagome's bedroom window was open and the wind was blowing the rain through, causing everything to get wet. The wind also caused Kagome to shake from the cold. -  
  
- Inuyasha watched a few minutes longer and climbed the tree next to her window and closed it. He couldn't go in without first being invited by her. It was one of the many rules he had to follow with being half-human and half demon. (A/N: I don't really know if there is a rule like that, but it's from my imagination so please be gentle ^.^ ) Closing her window however woke her up. She sat up and looked around. She looked out the window looking for Inuyasha, but he was in the tree trying not to move. -  
  
- Kagome looked around several times hoping to see him, but the tree was covered in shadows so it was hard to see. Inuyasha didn't want to disturb her so he simply stayed as still as possible till the next flash of lightening came followed by the crash of thunder which caused him to cringe again, and that led her eyes to the spot on the tree where he was. -  
  
- Kagome got her flashlight off the desk and turned it on. She then found the spot of the tree where he was, and the minute she saw him she had to laugh. She thought about how cute he looked sitting their soak and wet with rain, his ears flat down on his head, and how annoyed he looked with the rain. -  
  
- Inuyasha sat there looking at her still cringing every time the lightening flashed. He began to wonder why she was laughing. Grrrr! Why is she laughing? She probably thinks I'm an idiot. He continued to wonder till she invited him in.-  
  
- Kagome could see he was thinking and stopped laughing. She moved to the side, and motioned for him in with a smile. Inuyasha was more then glad to get in out of the cold and the annoyance of the rain, so he climbed over to Kagome's window seal and jumped through, landing softly on the floor in a sitting position. -  
  
- Kagome looked at him and watched him give his ears an annoyed look, as he tried to make them normal again, but failed each time because the flattened out again on his head. Kagome smiled and went over to her closet, pulling out another set of clothes for him. (A/N: I really don't know how Inuyasha's clothes got in her closet but they did.) She then walked over and handed them to him. -  
  
"Here you look like you could use these" – Kagome said with a smile. - - Inuyasha stood up and took the dry clothes, then headed for the bathroom. - - When he came back Kagome was sitting at her desk studying again, so he simply turned into his dog form and curled up at the end of her bed.-  
  
"Ya know if you read to much you could ruin your eyes and become blind." – Inuyasha looked at her teasingly. - - She looked up and smiled. - "Yeah I know, but I've got three really big tests coming up and I have to pass them." "Kagome, those tests are a month away my dear." – Inuyasha stated as he rolled over on his side. – "And besides you know all about what you're studying now, and I think you could use a break, you know all this stress over three tests that are a month away is bad for you."  
  
"Yes dearest one." – Kagome said with a smile. - "I'll close the book and take a break." "Since when did you start caring how much stress I had?" "Since forever." –He stated before rolling back over. –  
  
- Kagome heard her mother come through ht front door, and up the steps. – "Kagome, why are you still up child?" "I know school is important, but you also need rest, and who are you talking to up here?" – Her mother came and stood in the doorway looking at her. – "I know but it is the weekend mother." "Well yes I guess your right." "Well ok but make sure you get some rest."  
  
- Kagome's mother turned to leave when she noticed the dog in the room. - ' Kagome you know I don't allow animals in the house, and where did you find him?" - Kagome thought – "Well umm, he followed me." "Mother I want to keep him." "I've already named him, and he isn't a bad pet." – Kagome's mother was about to say no, but was stopped by Kagome. – "Here watch." "Come here Inuyahsa, come on boy." – Inuyasha played along with it and walked over to Kagome, placing his paws on her knees to help him sit up. – "See mom?" "He doesn't bite either." – Her mother thought again. – "Ok then you can keep him." – Kagome smiled, as her mother left, and Inuyasha went back and curled up again. – "Well looks like you belong to me now." – Kagome said teasingly. - - Inuyasha just growled a little before going to sleep. -  
  
A/N: ok that's all for the first chapter I'll update soon please read and review. Thinks!!! 


End file.
